Part of your World
by Shadow-Faerie
Summary: Mario and Peach want to be together but with a long list of things that stand in their way will they be able to make it through their next adventure? Or will being worlds apart finally end their love for one another? MarioxPeach, Character deaths.


Part of Your World.

I do not own any of the characters involvled in this here fic - no profits are being made. Only enjoyment is being gain by my writing.

Mario and Peach want to be together but with a long list of things that stand in their way will they be able to make it through their next adventure? Or will being worlds apart finally end their love for one another? MarioxPeach, Character death(s).

Prologue.

"I'm sorry Mario but the answer is no," The answer was final. Toadsworth just wasn't budging.

"But...I Love her!" Mario declared angrily. Toadsworth slammed his cane down forcefully. His aging face contorted with rage.

"I said no! I am only going by royal tradition, you are not of royal blood! It is preposterous that you should even consider asking me for her hand in marriage!" Toadsworth said, blood rising to his cheeks at an alarming rate.

"And what about Peach's feelings in all this? Don't they count?" Mario questioned half pleadingly. Toadsworth lifted up his cane and for a fleeting second Mario thought that the old Toad was going to strike him.

"You will refer to her as the Princess!" Snapped Toadsworth.

"I will refer to her as Peach because she asked me too!" Mario retorted hotly. Toadsworth's flashed dangerously. He hadn't wanted it to come to this but there was no way that he would allow Mario and Peach to marry.

"She will marry a Prince and you my boy will learn your place in this Kingdom!"

"All those times I have rescued her? All those times you came to me for help! Do they not count either old man?" Mario asked desperately. His dreams of Marrying Peach were fading.

"Anyone would be proud to rescue the Princess and so should you be,"

"I am proud to rescue her, there is no higher honor..." Mario murmured humbly. A faint blush rising into his cheeks.

"Then be happy with that!" Toadsowrth snapped. Mario looked down at the old toad and realized there was no more arguing to be done. They could continue like this forever and a day and still he would never receive Peach's Grandfathers blessing. Mario turned around on the spot, ready to walk away for the time being. But before he left Mario decided to have the final say.

"Toadsworth you have made it clear that you do not wish for me to Marry Peach, that's up to you. But I love her with all my heart and if she loves me back there is nothing you can do about it,"

"Over my dead body!" Toadworth shouted after the retreating Mario. However Mario hadn't heard the old toads words.

A few hours later, Toadsworth was in the library sat in his favorite chair reading from his favorite book. He needed to take his mind of the war of words that had transpired between him and Mario. He had to admit that he admired the boy's persistence and it seemed like he really did love Peach, but Toadsworth had his principles. It wasn't right for a member of the royal family to marry a mere plumber, no matter how many times they rescued those in danger.

"Oh Mario when will you learn..." Mused to old toad.

Toadsworth was so deep in thought that he failed to notice the dark figure creep up behind him. The figure wore a cloak, concealing his face. The only visible part of his anatomy was his hand. The hand came out from the sleeve of his robes and had a red baseball bat gripped tightly in gloved hand. Raising the bat up high in the air, the unsuspecting Toadsworth cleared his throat, unaware of his impending fate.

"Goodbye old man," Whispered the figure. Toadsworth heard the whisper and spun round immediately.

"Oh.." He cried out as the baseball bat came crashing down on his head. The old Toad slumped down in his chair, lifeless and blood oozing from his cracked skull. The figure watched his victim for signs of life. Once he was satisfied that Toadsworth was indeed dead, the figure walked off. Leaving behind a crucial piece of evidence - the red baseball bat.


End file.
